Til Death Do Us Part
by KTQ
Summary: it's pretty much based on when the 4 marauders were at school and the challenges they had to face there, like girls for instants. (i'm making this up as i go so enjoy )


Chapter 1: The Beginning

Katie followed her twin brother down the narrow hallway on the Hogwarts Express, pulling their trunks behind them.

"I hope Danielle and Lauren are ok," said Katie. She was talking about their younger twin sister's who were starting their first year's at Hogwarts.

"I'm sure they're fine." Brandon said reassuringly as his hazel eyes looked into each compartment window, trying to find some seats for the two of them.

"Here's one," he said stopping suddenly causing Katie to run into him on accident. Brandon quickly gave her an odd look and opened the door to the compartment, sticking his head in as Katie dropped her trunk and leaned her thin body up against the wall.

"Are these seats taken?" Brandon asked.

Sirius, James, Peter, Josh, and Remus were all chatting in the room when Brandon stuck his head in.

"No. You guys can sit here if you would like." Answered James grinning at Brandon warmly.

"Thanks." said Brandon sticking his head out of the room to pick up his trunk.

"It's full isn't it?" Asked Katie. She couldn't tell you how many compartments they had gone to, looking for some seats and they all had said they were full.

"No. They said we could sit down if we like." Said Brandon pulling the compartment door wider so that they could pull their trunks in.

Sirius, James, Peter, and Josh all watched as the two newcomers entered the room. He was expecting to see two guys, but when he saw a guy and a girl, he looked a little surprised.

James and Sirius quickly helped Brandon and Katie put their trunks up in the rakes above them and sat down making room for one of them while Josh, Peter, and Remus made room for the other.

Katie sat down in the empty space between James and the window and Brandon sat down between Remus and Josh.

James Potter was a 13 year old Gryffindor who had mess black hair that he tended to mess up more whenever he thought it was getting too neat or if it wasn't sticking up enough. James had clear blue eyes that hide behind a par of black-framed glasses.

He, like all the other guys in the compartment except Peter, was cute.

Sirius Black also was a 13 year old Gryffindor who in Katie's opinion was the cutest out of the group of boys. Sirius had long black hair that was hanging in his face and blue-gray eyes. He was the tallest of the group.

Remus Lupin was 13 years old like James and Sirius in Gryffindor. He was very mysterious and had light brown hair with long bangs like Brandon's that hanged over his honey colored brown eyes. He too was also cute.

Peter Pettigrew was the oddball of the group. He was almost 14 and in Gryffindor. He had short blonde hair with blue eyes. He was rather chubby and looked like a rat with his two-buck teeth.

Josh Zaller was the youngest out of the group of boys. He was 12 years and in Ravenclaw like Brandon. He had black hair with long bangs like Remus and Brandon that hanged over his gray eyes and was about 1 ½ inches shorter than Sirius. He was cute to Katie, but from the look on his face, Katie didn't think he liked her much. She figured it was probably because the was Katie dressed with her white shirt sticking out from under her red vest, her red and gold stripped tie was untied and hanging around his neck, and her new black robe was full of wrinkles.

Everyone was quiet for the first four minutes. No one was talking and James and Sirius hated it when it was too quiet. So being them, they were the first to break the silence.

"Hi! My names Sirius Black." Sirius said holding out his hand to Katie.

"And I'm James Potter." Said James, holding out his hand to Brandon.

Brandon and Katie both shook hands with James and Sirius and introduced themselves.

"I'm Brandon Rooney." Said Brandon, "And I'm Katie Rooney." Said Katie.

"My names Remus Lupin." Said Remus setting his book aside that read _Hexes and Spells of Ordinary Wizards_.

"And my names Peter Pettigew." Said the small chubby boy next to Remus.

"I'm Josh Zellar." Said Josh.

Katie and Brandon both said to everyone, shaking all their hands.

"So what year are you guys in?" Asked Remus.

"Were twins so we're both in our third year." Answered Brandon.

"You guys are twins? You guys don't look alike." Asked Peter with widened blue eyes.

" Josh and Mark are twins and they don't look anything alike now do they?" Pointed out James, staring at Peter with an eyebrow raised.

Peter's cheeks turned scarlet as he stared at the floor, feeling stupid.

Suddenly there was a noise outside of the compartment door. BOOM! Everyone looked at one another with a confused look upon their faces.

"Comon' Weasley. Get up. Show me what you can do." Said a voice outside the door.

Sirius's eyebrows perked up as he stood up and slid open the compartment door. Everyone saw a boy with short red hair leaning against the compartment door across from theirs. The boy had green eyes and was a little chubby. He looked exhausted like someone had been hexing him with spells.

"Arthur? What are you…" Sirius began to say, but the voice they heard earlier interrupted him.

"Did you hear me Weasley? I said GET UP!!"

Sirius stuck his head out the compartment door and saw a boy one year younger than him with wavy black hair like his only a little thinner that hanged just below his ears. The boys eyes blue-green that were full of amusement and a large smirk was dancing across his lips.. Sirius quickly recognized the boy as being his younger brother who was favored by his parents.

"Regulus? What do you think you are doing?" He asked angrily, gripping his wand tightly in his pocket and stepping out of the compartment in front of Arthur.

Regulus eyes widened a little at the sight of his elder brother emerging from the compartment.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Regulus challenged.

Sirius's blue-gray eyes glared dangerously at Regulus.

"Leave Arthur alone." Sirius commanded, pulling out his wand.

Regulus eyed Sirius's wand for a few moment and quickly turned around, swinging his robe behind him muttering something Sirius could not hear.


End file.
